


Ineffable husband smutty oneshots

by PhantomHood



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Aziraphale is horny, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a moaning mess, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, after Armageddon-that-was-not-to-be, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHood/pseuds/PhantomHood
Summary: Collection of mainly smutty one shots about the ineffable husbands. Who am I kidding this is just smut nothing else





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale misses the physical intimacy that was in decline lately so he takes matters into his own hands.

Aziraphale was an angel, in his eyes he shouldn’t have these inappropriate thoughts about Crowley, but he could never help it, especially after 1941. It didn’t help that Crowley was always so nice to him, even though he was a demon. Even after they found a comfortable relationship for both of them, Aziraphale could still remember the slight adrenaline rush and his heart skipping a beat every time Crowley pinned him against a wall, and yes it happened multiple times. Ever since they became involved, after the Armageddon-that-was-not-to-be, Crowley always took the reins in their steamy activities and Aziraphale loved it, he was so giving it made him feel sinful for how little he repaid him. However, their activities had begun to get less frequent and Crowley seemed more oblivious to the hints of, what Aziraphale considered to be, lust. This made Aziraphale rather frustrated, for a lack of a better term.

Today, like everyday, Aziraphale was in his bookshop after closing time, reading. Crowley came in around 8pm, like everyday since the Armageddon-that-wasn’t. Crowley strode in with a smirk and chocolates for his angel, pecking him on the cheek to not disturb his reading too much. The love that radiated off the demon always reached astronomical levels, Aziraphale sensed it, he had no idea how he didn’t notice it in the 6000 years he knew him. This made his situation all the more frustrating as he tried to concentrate on his book.

Crowley laid on the sofa by his angel, with his head on the angel’s lap knowing he liked stroking the demon’s silky hair. Today was no different, Aziraphale subconsciously stroked Crowley’s hair who gave a content, quiet moan in response. They sat in almost complete silence often, they didn’t need to speak to know that the other loved them and they were just happy in each other’s company. Crowley’s quiet moans sent shivers up Aziraphale’s spine more than they usually did and that’s when he lost focus on his book though he tried to keep on reading.

It only took a few more minutes of these occasional content moans and sighs for Aziraphale to slam his book shut with a very audible thud, causing Crowley’s eyes to shoot open suddenly, before sitting up and staring at Aziraphale. “Angel are you alright?” Crowley asked, worried something was going on, he didn’t trust the upstairs and downstairs to truly leave them alone so he thought his caution was justified. “I can’t take this anymore!” He said as he glared at the demon. “What the hell are you on about?” Crowley asked, getting cut off by a rough kiss from the angel beside him. The soft nip on the demon’s lips was almost instantaneous, the angel wanting to explore the demon’s mouth straight away. The demon sat completely still, almost unresponsive to the kiss, he was shocked at the angels actions, he was always so innocent, even in bed.

Noticing the demon’s lack of response he pulled away and leaned over the demon, getting him to lay on his back against the sofa, so he could tower over him. “Crowley, my dear, you’ve neglected me. I can’t take it anymore.” Crowley still stared at him, he wasn’t used to being vulnerable full stop, let alone in bed. “Angel, I Don’t know what you’re on about,” he breathed out, now he was just playing dumb, though in his defence he was too distracted to actually think about what’s was going on.

Aziraphale bit the demon’s earlobe, “My dear, I’ve missed our physical intimacy lately,” he said this before he attacked Crowley’s neck. “A…angel, I didn’t want to go to fast,” Crowley replied in defence, still in a state of mild shock that his angel was so dominant all of a sudden. “Crowley. We’re on our side, there’s no need to go slow anymore,” with that he licked down Crowley’s neck before setting on a spot where he felt the demon’s pulse under the skin, ready to abuse it and leave his mark so he bit down on the delicate skin. Crowley moaned, he was used to treating the angel like this, ruthlessly biting at his neck just to tease him, but experiencing it was something completely different. He saw why it teased his angel so much now. It felt so good.

Aziraphale traced his hand down Crowley’s chest making him shiver under him on the sofa. The angel allowed himself a sly smirk as the demon squirmed slightly beneath him. He slowly, but surely, reached Crowley’s clothed bulge, rubbing it ever so lightly, the poor demon almost screamed at the little touches he was getting from him. “Goodness me Crowley, you’re so sensitive,” Aziraphale tried to hold back a chuckle as the demon tried to glare at him, it ended up looking more like annoyed desperation though. “A…Angel, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Crowley sighed in pleasure again he tried to be cocky but it clearly didn’t work, Aziraphale’s feather touches were almost too much. “Not sure what you mean my dear, I’m just loving you,” with this his grip on Crowley’s clothed bulge tightened, earning an eager groan from the demon. “You know what I mean!” He groaned again as Aziraphale repeated the gesture as if to shut him up. “You’re definitely not as innocent as you were Angel, just look at you lusting over a demon, to the point of dominating him! That’s dirty,” now Aziraphale just kissed him to shut him up, as much as he knows Crowley was right he’d never admit it out loud.

The angel bit the demon’s lip again, earning a little whimper, and taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in again. Aziraphale knew Crowley was naturally skilled with his tongue so there was no way he could compete with it, oddly enough though, Crowley was completely submissive to him today, enjoying the angel’s authority so there was nothing to compete with as he just let Aziraphale take the reins. This once anyway.

Aziraphale smirked to himself and snapped his fingers, before Crowley could comprehend what was going on, he was completely nude in front of the angel. Aziraphale scanned his pale body hungrily, his eyes stopping at Crowley’s hard cock, admiring how the last few seconds without attention seemed to torture him. He ran his hands down the demon’s body again, leaving light kisses down his stomach until he reached the abdomen. Before proceeding further he looked up at Crowley, his arm was over his mouth to muffle his moans, his eyes watered as his cock throbbed in Aziraphale’s hand. He never expected Crowley to be able to be submissive but there was a first time for everything and seeing Crowley like this was glorious. So Aziraphale didn’t complain.

He licked the demon’s tip, the demon screaming into his arm, before taking him into his mouth all the way. Crowley’s hips bucked in response, this was a moment where Aziraphale was thankful for his lack of a gag reflex, Aziraphale let out a little moan of his own as he bobbed his head up and down. The vibrations in his throat sending the demon over the edge far too early, the angel swallowed his lover’s cum happily anyway, he admired his work. He licked his lips and looked down at Crowley again, he looked almost spent. Almost.

“Angel…” Crowley said in between pants, “Angel please.”  
“What is it my dear?” Aziraphale asked in his usual innocent voice.  
“Please Angel, take me,” Crowley breathed wantonly.  
The angel smiled, already picking up Crowley’s legs and laying them gently on his own shoulders, he then miracles lube onto his fingers. He circled Crowley’s entrance gently with his index finger before gently pushing in, Crowley’s back immediately arched in response. He pumped them gently, in and out of the demon admiring his responses.

When Crowley seemed stretched out enough he added another, letting the cycle to repeat before adding a third, and last, finger. The demon’s moans were probably heard in all of Soho but who would’ve actually cared? It was Soho after all. Crowley pulled Aziraphale down to him by his shirt, kissing him to grab his attention away from his lower regions. “Yes dear?” The angel asked in his, now, low and husky voice. “Quit teasing me!” He panted out, barely able to. Oh what that angel can do to him.

Aziraphale gave a low, primal chuckle and snapped his fingers to get his own clothes off. Crowley tried desperately to drink in the sight through his tears eyes, ecstasy was a bitch when he couldn’t admire his angel’s body on top of his.

Aziraphale always liked to take things slow but right now his own hard cock begged for more especially when Crowley looked as delicious as a crepe before him. He held the demon’s hips gently, lining himself up with his aching entrance and slowly but surely pushed in. Aziraphale barely managed to put his tip in when Crowley let out a high pitched moan, “Goodness me dear, you’re very tight.” At this what Crowley wanted to say is damn angel you’ve worked on your dirty talk eh? But all he could manage was “A…Angel, don’t say things like that,” in something only slightly more understandable than a hiss.

Aziraphale’s thrusts were painfully slow, he didn’t want to hurt the demon who clearly had never been done it this way before. The demon pulled his angel into a kiss to silence himself, he hated being a moaning mess but in this position it was harder to suppress them. 

Crowley met his thrusts with bucking hips, encouraging the angel to speed up to which he happily obliged and fucked the demon into the mattress. He dug his nails into Aziraphale’s shoulders as he arched his back off the mattress. It felt too good.

Aziraphale’s hard and calculated rhythm quickly turned into sloppy yet powerful thrusts that were quickly sending him over the edge. “Azi…Aziraphale..Ahh… fuck I’m close”  
“Me…me too dear” Aziraphale panted and with a couple more thrusts he came into the demon. Crowley followed soon after with a low hiss, his cum shooting out between them.

After riding out his peak, Aziraphale collapsed onto the demon who just hugged him and miracled away the mess. He was speechless and somewhat embarrassed as memories of his loud moans and squirms came flooding back to him. “Oh fuck” he mumbled covering his eyes.  
“What is it my dear?” Aziraphale looked up at him lovingly, looking unusually tired.  
“Don’t get me wrong angel this was bloody amazing, but I was fucking loud,” he tried to laugh it off but he was clearly embarrassed. Aziraphale just traced a mark on Crowley’s neck, making him shiver, “You may have been a mess dear but it was a beautiful mess that I think I’d lie to see more often.”  
With this he gave him a little kiss on the lips and started drifting off. Crowley just smiled and let sleep take him over too.


	2. It’s a sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing grooming is a sin

As you all know demon wings are like angel wings but better groomed/ taken care of. The reason why is simple: the wings are very sensitive and since both angels and demons are both sexless, it’s like masturbation without making an effort. Angels are mostly encouraged to miracle them clean every now and then but the tingle that miracle gives that goes down their spines is considered so sinful that it should not be done often. Obviously, this is different for demons, demons are lust animals after all, so manual wing grooming is highly encouraged in Hell for its sinful nature.

Today Aziraphale was reading his book, as per usual, with a cup of cocoa, as per usual, but today he decided to stretch his wings a little. They felt a little stiff, even in the celestial plain. His wings were worse than messy, they were atrocious, feathers falling out here and there, some just curled out of place, others are just doing their own thing that’s just indescribable. It’s been thousands of years since he cleaned them, but he didn’t really mind that much.

It was late evening and Crowley was on his way to the bookshop, as per usual by this point, the roaring Bentley engine dying down was enough of an indication that he had arrived. “Evening Angel,” he said miracling the door open and striding in like he always does.

As soon as the he walked in and saw Aziraphale there was an audible, and dramatic mind you, gasp as he froze in place. Aziraphale turned towards him, confused, narrowing his brows at the demon, “What is it my dear?” He asked. Crowley vaguely gestured his hand to the angel’s messy pearl white wings, “What the hell happened to your wings!” At this Aziraphale shook his head dismissively, all that drama for his messy wings, ‘oh really’ he thought. “My wings are perfectly fine dear,” he replied simply, glancing back down to his book. “Are you kidding me Angel? This is unacceptable. I’m grooming them for you right now!” He announced simply and the angel jumped in his chair.  
“You most certainly will not!” He protested boldly and the demon retracted his already wondering hands.

There was a moment of silence, Aziraphale cleated his throat, his statement was a little bit too defensive in his opinion. “I mean, I’ll take care of it myself later Crowley. No need for you to bother yourself with it.”  
“No Aziraphale, seriously the longer you leave it the worse it will get. Just let me do it,” Crowley practically eye rolled at the angel’s lack of care, the angel just tensed up and shut his book with an audible thud. “No Crowley, that’s final,” he answered sternly with a look that could kill mortals and inconveniently discorperate celestial beings. To that Crowley didn’t argue further. At least for now.

This debate did continue for a few weeks, and the more the angel protested, the more it determined the demon to tempt him into letting him groom his divinely damned wings. One day, however was different.

Aziraphale was in a good mood, they had dinner at the Ritz, they had a sunset stroll in St. Jame’s Park and got some free samples from a newly opened café. When they got back to the bookshop they both sat on the sofa in the back room and just relaxed. It was very nice indeed. ‘This is the time’ thought Crowley ‘this is the time to finally achieve the goal.’

The demon took off his glasses and laid them on the coffee table, “Angel…” he began just to gain Aziraphale’s attention, “I have a question for you.”  
“Hmm?” He replied, turning his head towards him.  
“Can I groom your wings please?” Crowley pleaded in the most innocent voice he had ever done. The angel looked annoyed, “Again with this? It’s been weeks the answer is the same as the other dozen times you asked.”  
“But why?” The demon whined.  
“Crowley!” He exclaimed, “what do you mean ‘why’ isn’t it obvious?” And to this the demon shook his head. The angel sighed, “Crowley it’s a sin to groom wings manually we just miracle them clean every now and then. It’s considered sinful even then!” Aziraphale admitted, now Crowley remembered that rule, he always ignored it personally, he never saw the harm, it felt nice after all. “But Heaven has no strings on you Angel, remember? So why should you care about it now?” Aziraphale just sighed, leaning his head back and breathed out a faint and defeated “fine.”

Crowley practically flowed with excitement as he sat up and instructed the angel to sit on the floor with his wings spread out either side. The angel obliged a little nervously, of course he never had his wings manually groomed and didn’t know what the harm in it was but he trusted Crowley so he was willing to give it a go.

Aziraphale sat cross-legged on the carpet letting his wings come into existence from the celestial plain. He let them relax and fall either side so there comfortably spread out for easy access to all areas.

Crowley sat on his knees behind him, cracking his knuckles and stretching his fingers to do this right, he could barely hide his excitement, although he frequently grooms his own wings he never had the chance to groom someone else’s, he didn’t particularly like all the other demons.

Crowley started at the furthest feathers from the angel’s back, you could barely feel those and Crowley always found it best to work from the outside. Aziraphale’s wings gave a little shudder as if a shiver ran through them but it was so minor Crowley didn’t notice it. He picked out some of the already half shedded feathers and placed others back into place. He groomed them thoroughly, making sure this grooming session would last, who knew how long it will be for Aziraphale to let him do this again. He gently laced his fingers at the end of each finished section just to make sure the feathers were in place.

The closer Crowley got to Aziraphale’s back the more the wings fluttered, shuddered and overall just moved around. When he got to the humerals he couldn’t believe his ears.

Aziraphale moaned. It was a quiet, almost a held back moan but it was a moan nevertheless. This is when the demon noticed the angel’s knuckles had gone white gripping his knees, his face red and brow sweaty, biting down on his bottom lip to try and stifle his moans. Crowley let himself smirk, this gave him an idea, he could tease the living day lights out of this angel.

He lowered his lips to the angel’s wings and gently bit the angel on the spot where his left wing met his back. This time the angel couldn’t hold back his moan and it echoed in the silent room. Crowley chuckled and repeated the action on the other side to get the same reaction. It was intoxicating and Crowley just wanted to hear more.

Now his hands wondered to Aziraphale’s shoulders as he started massaging them letting his thumbs brush the base oh his wings. “Ah Crowley!” He moaned, he tried to speak, maybe protest for all Crowley knew but he didn’t care too much the angel clearly was enjoying it otherwise he would’ve stopped him with a miracle by now. The demon paused his action of leaving love bites on the angel’s back to answer in a low husky tone “yes my Angel?” Before returning to his task straight afterwards. “Oh Crowley…” the poor angel still couldn’t talk, his trousers already revealing a decently sized bulge almost throbbing from what Crowley was doing to him.

Crowley was wondering what would happen if he tugged on the angel’s coracoid (first bone that attaches to the back.) Of course he tugged it gently to find out for himself, Aziraphale’s wings flapped so much he was nearly off the ground. 

Aziraphale could see stars by this point, his moans reached a new pitch much to Crowley’s delight. His back arched in pleasure when Crowley tugged at his wing once again but this time a little rougher. He threw his head back, it felt too good. Aziraphale now knew why this was a sin but it was a divine sin.

Crowley worked Aziraphale’s more and more, his own cock twitching at the angel’s reactions. If this continues he could cum just from watching him and it was a glorious thought. Aziraphale’s body just gave a little spasm as his moan reached an all time high, he came without any attention given to his cock and Crowley found this incredibly hot. So much so that he had to bite back his own moan. He collapsed into Crowley’s lap, panting, his eyes barely open as the demon smirked down at him. “Crowley dear, that was..” he let out a pleased sigh “that was divine!” He breathed out. Crowley simply stroked the angel’s locks out off his sweaty brow and chuckled. 

After a moment of blissful silence Crowley finally vocalised his desire, “Angel,” he began “as enjoyable as it was watching you cum for me when I groomed your wings, I hope you don’t think I’m done with you yet.” Aziraphale’s eyes shot open and he stared at the demon’s lust filled eyes and flirtatious smirk. It was in that moment that he felt Crowley’s hard cock through his trousers and now he realised how selfish he was. “Oh my dear!” Was all he managed to say before Crowley miracled them into the bedroom already naked and ready to begin.

“We have all night angel,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its me! Just an update that I updated the tags to match the chapters that are currently work in progress. Sorry couldn’t help myself from throwing some nanny Ashtoreth in there I really did try. Oh well. Any way hope you’ve enjoyed and will poke around for future chapters.


	3. just pure smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when crowley was Ashtoreth and Aziraphale Francis. Anyway this is a bit out of character for them I know but we’re all here for the smut so please enjoy. Aziraphale is clearly not so pure and can play his own little games, Crowley likes to look and act confident so I played around with it with a little game of their’s.

American Ambassador’s English mansion, 7 years before Armageddon.

Aziraphale didn’t mind Crowley presenting as a woman, he didn’t mind him presenting as an attractive woman. What he did mind however is that, that attractive woman was “unknowingly” seducing Aziraphale the pure angel of heaven. The reason he didn’t like it is because he couldn’t ‘physically’ handle it when he was supposed to be working. 

One day in particular sprang into his mind, or actually night. Aziraphale was used to Crowley coming into his cottage in the mansion’s gardens after her working hours but tonight was a little different. Crowley was always obsessed with keeping her wings clean and this was no different it happened constantly but tonight was very different, tonight Aziraphale accidentally walked in on Crowley cleaning her wings on his bed barely clothed, he presumed due to the summer heat. 

Crowley didn’t notice him at first but she was wearing beautiful black lingerie with silk stockings and garters. Her wings were gently spread out around her as she struggled to reach them in certain places. They looked immaculate as always even with a few feathers out of place, Aziraphale heard Crowley give out pleased sighs every now and then but mainly frustrated grunts from not being able to reach. The wings flapped gently as she gave up and sighed in defeat. That’s when the angel finally snapped out of his staring phase and walked in, forgetting to knock like he usually did.

Crowley instantly perked up and tilted her head to the side to see the angel, while conversing herself up with her wings. Crowley was never usually shy but sometimes as a woman she felt a little less confident or so the angel thought, in reality it was all an act on the demon’s part. Aziraphale loves this bashful side of Crowley, he found it adorably cute, but felt a little guilty on walking in on something quite intimate in a way. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Aziraphale wasn’t sure how to handle this moment. Crowley’s wings twitches a little, not quite clean yet but not really in the position to continue, nor could she as she couldn’t reach the back, but those out of place feathers were so itchy and irritating it infuriated her.

Aziraphale inhaled gently, not to startle her, and calmly said “Would you like some help my dear?” Crowley looked at him and nodded slightly while Aziraphale already sat on the bed ready to help. Crowley scooched Closer basically laying on her stomach on Aziraphale’s lap. She looked comfortable enough, as of course she belonged there, and Aziraphale’s gentle strokes on the wings seemed to be a confidence boost as Crowley started teasing him by trying to be difficult. Gently fluttering her wings, moving them just out of his reach or flicking his cheek with them. She chuckled every time she saw the angel’s face change to one of surprise, no matter how many times she did it. Aziraphale wasn’t so innocent himself, occasionally pinning the part of her wing that moved too much, hard enough to keep it still but not hard enough to hurt which earned little pleasurable grunts.

Aziraphale was almost done when he gently tugged on the last few feathers when Crowley suddenly perked up again out of his reach. She got off the bed and swayed her hips before putting her hands on them and looking frustratingly back at him. “Angel. I’ve had enough ‘heavy petting’ it’s not enough!” Crowley snapped with a little angry pout.   
“My dear I’m not sure what you’re saying, I’m afraid,” he answered nervously, not so innocently admiring the exposed skin of Crowley’s form. It made his mouth water as if she was a delicious meal he needed to taste.

Crowley was tall and slender as always, but in her current form he noticed a little more curve in the chest and hips, not much but it was definitely there, and with that wonderful black bra and pantie set accompanied with the stockings, Aziraphale saw a LOT, not that he was complaining. “Angel, I tried being a little domineering and now playing all goo goo eyes innocent but now…” Crowley paused as she straddled Aziraphale’s lap, then gently whispering into his ear, “I’m taking matters into my own ‘demonic’ hands.” She started to grind her hips slowly against his, Aziraphale let out a groan, curse her for knowing he always made an effort in order to fit clothes properly. 

Aziraphale could feel his trousers growing a little tight and the woman above him chuckling in delight. “My my angel, made an effort ay?” Aziraphale groaned in both pleasure and frustration as he held her hips to keep her going, “You know I have ever since trousers were invented!” Crowley chuckled again but it was soon muffled by a moan escaping her lips when Aziraphale thrust his hips towards her, hitting her entrance through the layers of fabric. Crowley’s eyes widened as her hand flew to cover her mouth immediately, clearly a little embarrassed by the evidence of her lust. “Am I not so innocent now my dear?” The angel smirked. The demon mocked an angry huff before removing her hips completely, Aziraphale was clearly a little irritated by the lack of friction, groaning and staring at the demon awaiting her next move.

Crowley purposefully swayed her hips teasing Aziraphale by holding the side strap of her panties debating whether to pull them down now or not. Crowley decided it was best not to, yet anyway, “you know what angel, get. On. The. Floor,” she commanded with a mischievous smirk on her face. Aziraphale obeyed without thinking really, he was on his knees in front of her, almost reaching out for her. Crowley kept smirking at him and confidently guided Aziraphale’s hands to her panties letting him pull them down, revealing little red curls and her wet entrance. As if reading her mind, Aziraphale leaned in to her entrance and licked it, making the demon give out a strange combination of a moan and a sigh of delight. Before he knew it his more human-like primal instincts kicked in and pushed her onto the bed, while kneeling, before putting one of her legs over his shoulder to get better access.

His tongue worked on her thoroughly, firmly licking her and occasionally letting the tip of his tongue slip inside just so she knew what she’s missing by not asking for it sooner. Crowley’s fingers grasped Aziraphale’s blonde locks and encouraged him on, she needed more, she was getting close.

Aziraphale refuses her this pleasure, she was supposed to order him around, punish him for being so oblivious to her advances, they’d done this all before yet he was still dumb in matters of sex. He knew he had too much control now. He stopped and looked up at her, mustering up the most innocent look he could while his mouth was coated in her juices, “What the hell! When did I tell you to stop?” Crowley snapped, denied of her release. “My dear, I am sorry, you didn’t even ask me to taste you. I didn’t know you wanted release, I’m just trying to follow your orders but clearly got ahead of myself.” Crowley scoffed and shakily sat up, using her leg on the angels shoulder to pull him close to her once more, close enough that he could smell her arousal but not quite taste it. Damn.

“Sit on the bed, undo your tie and use it as a blindfold,” Aziraphale was speechless and just stared at the demon. “Now! You said you wanted orders, I’m giving you orders!” Aziraphale didn’t question it after that, her voice was sharp like a knife in the best possible way, it aroused him more, he could feel it in his trousers being now far too tight. Aziraphale undid his tie and tied it in his eyes, with a brief test of its effectiveness from Crowley, she chuckled deeply in her throat and walked closer to him. 

She unzipped his trousers, taking out his effort with feather light touches that made his hips jerk violently. Crowley was pleased that Aziraphale whimpered softly when she let go of him, in her mind he was ready and she was desperate. “Angel,” she purred, “you can’t have me yet, you haven’t prepped me,” she whispered faking an upset tone. His mouth was dry,   
“W…what? I ate you out Crowley! How are you not ready?”   
“Angel, how can your mouth say such filthy things! Aren’t you a ‘pure angel of heaven’? Besides you never put your tongue in, I’m still too tight. Now give me your hand!” She commanded and he obeyed, laying his hand on the bed palm up. She guided his hand to her entrance, knowing his work will be sloppy from his lack of sight but she figured it would surprise her more that way.

Aziraphale’s middle finger instantly went inside as soon as he felt her damp folds, earning a surprised squeal from Crowley. Even when blind he had an idea of what he was doing, vaguely. At least Crowley seemed to enjoy it, he thought. 

Just when Aziraphale started adjusting to fingering his demon blinded the wetness was gone again, much to his displeasure. Crowley chuckled again in that sexy voice of hers, she always managed to surprise him, even with her usual tricks. “Angel~,” she sang, “what do you want now?” He breathed shakily, he was excited, was she really going to serve him now? He didn’t know but maybe, if he played his cards right, she would. “I’m here to serve you my dear,” he finally said.  
“Is that so?” She stated in her sarcastically surprised tone, “well then, I want to ride you, in peace. You. Can’t. Touch. Me,” she demanded. Aziraphale gulped, but nodded, he didn’t know how he was going to control himself but if he wanted her to allow him release he had to obey her. They’ve done this before, they knew how it worked.

Aziraphale’s senses seemed to heighten with the loss of his sight. Every touch she made trying to straddle him again, every inhale she made trying to prepare them for contact and the wetness soaking his suddenly bare thighs. “Minx” he breathed out obviously pointing out her demonic miracle. “Shut up and enjoy it or I won’t let you cum Aziraphale.” She teases, to that he just huffed.

Finally she lowered herself onto him. The sensation was too much for the blind angel, the feeling of being one seemed bigger than usual, more intimate, more pleasurable. Crowley instantly moaned as she took all of him in, holding onto his shoulders for support. Aziraphale was working hard not to thrust his hips upwards, she was so tight yet so ready for him. Then she started moving jerking and thrusting her hips selfishly for her own pleasure, using him like a toy, becoming a moaning mess on his lap in a matter of seconds. He liked this, he shouldn’t but he did, how could he not it felt so good and he knew Crowley was beautiful as this moaning mess because he’s seen it so many times. Just imagining how she looked now almost made him cum. He heard her moans, they became louder and no longer had any pauses, she was close and so was he but unlike her he had to hold it out. “Ah…Aziraphale, cum with me, please,” she moaned desperately. 

He held her hips, breaking her no touching rule but did he really care now when he could reach his own release? He flipped them over letting her gently crash onto the bed while he thrust into her, he really lost all of his angelic purity in that moment as he heard her scream in pleasure and tighten around him. That was his undoing, he couldn’t take anymore and spilled out into her before collapsing face first into her breasts. He kissed them lightly, still not knowing what he’s doing but just worshiping her in her afterglow. Crowley chuckled and removed his blindfold and stroking his fluffy hair.

“Angel…”  
“Mm hmm?”  
“You’re dirty,” she laughed.  
“I learned it all from you my dear,” he answered swiftly as he covered them in his thick wooden blanket.


End file.
